Software can be installed at mobile electronic devices using servers that are publicly available, for example, via the Internet. However when a mobile electronic device is associated with an entity, the entity may wish to control which software is installed at the mobile electronic device: an application that the entity might require to be present on the mobile electronic device can be incompatible with publicly available software and hence it is desirable to restrict installation of the publicly available software. For example, the application might work only on a given version of an operating system; hence the entity may wish to prevent installation of a new publicly available operating system. Furthermore, installation of incompatible software can cause a mobile electronic device to become inoperable.